March 11, 2006
The 599th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on March 11, 2006. It was hosted by Matt Dillon and the musical guest was Arctic Monkeys who performed "I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor" and "A Certain Romance". Sketches *Spring Break (Cold Opening) *Prisonmate.net (Commercial) *SportsCenter (Show) *SNL Digital Short- Doppelgangers *Two A-Holes *How To Order Sushi Like A CEO (Commercial) *J.J. Casuals (Commercial) *Joplin: Alive! Podcast (Show) *Vincent Price's St. Patrick's Day Special (Show) *Relaxation Tape *Appalachian Emergency Room (Show) *DeCicco Brothers Unicornery Cast *Spring Break **Rachel Dratch as Girl **Finesse Mitchell as Teller **Chris Parnell as Father **Paula Pell as Mother **Amy Poehler as Girl **Maya Rudolph as Girl **Kristen Wiig as Girl *Opening Monologue **Matt Dillon *Prisonmate.net **Rachel Dratch as Woman **Finesse Mitchell as Dr. L.M. Fontaine **Amy Poehler as Woman **Bryan Tucker as Prisoner **Kristen Wiig as Woman *SportsCenter **Matt Dillon as Greg Anderson **Bill Hader as Assistant **Seth Meyers as Dan Patrick **Finesse Mitchell as Stuart Scott **Andy Samberg as Lou The Seal **Kenan Thompson as Barry Bonds *SNL Digital Short- Doppelgangers **Will Forte **Seth Meyers **Andy Samberg **Horatio Sanz as Guy *Two A-Holes **Matt Dillon as Agent **Chris Parnell as announcer(voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Male A-Hole **Kristen Wiig as Female A-Hole *How To Order Sushi Like A CEO **Matt Dillon as CEO **Maya Rudolph as Waitress *J.J. Casuals **Rachel Dratch as Patron **Will Forte as Patron **Bill Hader as Host **Finesse Mitchell as Groom **Amy Poehler as Executive **Andy Samberg as Jack Johnson **J.B. Smoove as Groomsman **Jason Sudeikis as Guy *Joplin: Alive! Podcast **Bill Hader as Lane Singleton **Andy Samberg as Julian **Jason Sudeikis as Brendan Kern **Kristen Wiig as Janet Gentner *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Horatio Sanz as Farhad Nasr **Will Forte *Vincent Price's St. Patrick's Day Special **Matt Dillon as Rod Sterling **Bill Hader as Vincent Price **Darrell Hammond as Don Knotts **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) **Kristen Wiig as Katharine Hepburn *Relaxation Tape **Matt Dillon as Frank **Fred Armisen as Artist **Bill Hader as Barry **Amy Poehler as Woman **Kristen Wiig as Artist *Appalachian Emergency Room **Matt Dillon as Perdy Spotly **Darrell Hammond as Percy Bo Dance **Seth Meyers as Nerod **Chris Parnell as Tyler **Amy Poehler as Netti Bo Dance and as the announcer **Maya Rudolph as Velda Ray Tonkins **Kenan Thompson as Ray Stevens *DeCicco Brothers Unicornery **Matt Dillon as Davy **Bill Hader as Little Mikey **Chris Parnell as theme song singer Trivia *During the opening credits Don Pardo doesn't call out Arctic Monkeys name. *During their performance of "A Certain Romance" Arctic Monkeys lead singer Alex Turner stops and visibly frustrated with the audience reaction pointed out into the crowd and yelled "That man just yawned". (video) *With this episode Tina Fey surpasses Dennis Miller as the longest serving Weekend Update anchor. She is also the longest serving female update anchor. *This is the 2nd appearance of the Two A-Holes. *This the 2nd appearance of Vincent Price's Holiday Special. *This is the 7th and final appearance of Appalachian Emergency Room. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31